Big Top
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: There's BIG changes in store for "Masen" and the Cullen's Big Top Circus. Will the Globe of Death rider have a good time as Triple B smashes her way into his heart?


Thanks to Sherry & Paige for all their help with editing this. Thanks to Sherry for help with the summary, too. Any mistakes are mine.

I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot. No copyright infringements intended.

.

.

.

I stride into the Big Top, my steps long and sure. I walk through the bustling crowd of workers, never acknowledging anyone that speaks to me. It's not that I'm unfriendly; I'm usually the life of the party, but I have one thing on my mind, and that's to talk to the ringmaster.

I approach him as he stands in the middle of the center ring. My family owns and operates a three ring circus, with the center ring being the main attraction spot.

"I need to speak to you." I interrupt the conversation he's having with Tom, who's our resident lion tamer.

Carlisle, who's the ringmaster, stops his conversation with Tom and glares at me. He looks at Tom and apologizes for my rude behavior.

"Don't talk to him like I'm not here, I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Tom, can we finish this discussion another time?" Carlisle beseeches.

"Sure, no problem." Tom replies, as he gives me the stink eye.

I cross my tattooed arms over my chest. His old ass doesn't intimidate me. Just because he's been with the company since its inception doesn't mean shit to me. He shakes his head, and walks off, mumbling something about "ungrateful brats."

I unfold my arms. "I'll show him, 'ungrateful.' I move to take a step toward Tom when Carlisle places a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Edward…"

I turn and glare at him. "You know not to call me that, not out here around the employees." I grit out as I look around to make sure no one heard him.

He sighs. "Fine, Masen. What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you hire a new act without talking to me first?"

He puts his hands on his hips. "Since when do I have to run HR decisions by you?"

"Dad-"

He stops me mid-sentence. "Don't call me dad out here, Masen, not in front of the employees." He quirks a brow, mocking me.

"Fine, Carlisle, it's a family run circus; we've always discussed the new hires - before they're hired."

"I talked it over with your mother." He shrugs a shoulder like it's no big deal.

I scoff. "Okay, fine, but when this new girl fails, don't come crying to me." I turn around to storm out, but in my haste I bump into someone.

"Oomph…" I ran into someone in my haste to get out of there, and in that hastiness, I grabbed onto them in order to help keep them upright. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, according to how you look at it; I just happen to find myself holding onto her breasts. And I have to say, they're the biggest set of titties I've ever encountered in all my natural born days.

At first, I just stare at them. I mean, I'm a man, I can't help it. Then, I realize that said titties do come attached to an actual human being. So, I look up into her beautiful brown eyes and see amusement.

"I would offer to shake your hand, but it looks like their both occupied." She looks down to where my hands are still on her tits and smiles.

I smile at her sheepishly, give her hooters a bit of a honk and let go. I could swear I heard her sigh.

"Sorry about that." I wave my hand around her ample busts. Not really, but I'm sure not gonna tell her I want to dive head first in-between her funbags and motorboat the fuck out those bitches.

She shrugs her petite shoulders. "It's alright. I'm always bumping into stuff with them. You're not the first person to get assaulted by my rack." She winks at me, and holy fuck… I'm done for. I think I'm in love.

"I'm Masen," I extend my hand. "I'm a knife thrower, I juggle, and I ride motorbikes, too."

Taking my hand, she looks at me wide-eyed. "Wow, is there anything you can't do?"

I give her a smile. "Sure, but not much." I wink at her. "So what's your name?"

"Bella."

I kiss her hand. "Lovely, Bella, and what's your talent?" I question her.

She starts to fidget a little. "I smash objects and fruits with my boobs."

Oh my God, I want to marry this woman. Thank you, Carlisle for hiring her, I'll never question your decisions again.

I clear my throat and have a silent conversation with my dick - willing him to stay down.

"That's great, Bella. I can't wait to see your show."

She eyes me skeptically.

"I'm being honest, I'd love to see you smash anything with your… breasts."

She smiles at me. "I have a performance tonight, it's my first show for Cullen's Big Top. Would you like to watch?"

"I'll be there."

OOO~TRC~OOO

Bella's performance started at six o'clock. I had to rush to get there due to my Globe of Death act, which started at five-thirty and it runs approximately thirty minutes. I'm the main cyclist in the circle, so I had no choice to stay. As soon as I left the cage, I raced over to Bella's tent to watch her perform, and she was mesmerizing to watch. I've never seen a glittery top quite that massive before, and she was pushing its limits.

She had various types of fruits and objects setup on display: ranging from watermelons, large cantaloupes, peaches, pears, wooden blocks, and cinder blocks; it was a delectable Bella fruit salad among everything.

She started off small, taking her time. She took the strap of the bra in one hand - lifting her heavy breast with the other - bringing it down on the fruit, pulverizing it.

Everyone stood watching her in awe as she made her way around the table, smashing the fruits one-by-one. I felt a strange sense of pride fill me as I watched her demolish the cantaloupe. When she hefted her tit over the watermelon… I knew I would marry her one day.

OOO~TRC~OOO

"So, what did you think?" Bella asks after everyone had cleared out. Her show was performed in one of the sideshow tents, allowing her some privacy, well, as much as you can get. We don't need young kids seeing that shit!

I stop cleaning up the remnants of the fruit cocktail she made when she hulk smashed them all with her big-ol'-titties and I look at her; she has a look of uncertainty on her beautiful face. I step in front of her, picking a piece of watermelon from her hair. "I think it's one of the most erotic things I've ever witnessed, and I hate that other people get to see it besides me, but I know you're a performer; it's what you do. I also know I have no claims on you-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Bella cut me off by putting her lips on mine.

She tasted like the best fruit salad ever made, and I never wanted to stop tasting her.

When we broke apart, we just stared at each other. "I want to be yours. I want you to claim me," Bella whispered in my ear.

I groaned as I claimed her mouth again.

I backed her up to the table, laying her down on the sticky, juicy surface. She was only wearing a glittery top and these tiny, little shorts. She reached for the hem of my shirt, lifting it. I helped her pull it off the rest of the way, and her eyes were soaking up the tattoos I have covering my torso and arms.

"You're ink is great." She takes her finger and traces down along my abs, as she flicks my nipple ring with her tongue.

I hiss, grabbing the back of her hair, and pull her head back, plunging my tongue into her wet mouth.

We pull apart, both panting for air. She unsnaps her top and pulls it off, her tits fall out, bouncing heavily in front of me.

I swallow thickly. "I have to know."

She smiles smugly. "Thirty-four M."

I blow out a breath slowly. "Can I motorboat them?"

She reaches for me and I'm afraid she's going to smack me, but instead she grabs the back of my head, leading me to the sweet spot between her melons.

I rub my face all over her knockers, blowing like the sick freak I am. She just sits there and indulges me, running her fingers through my hair.

She pulls my head up, and I pout just a little. She laughs at me, kissing my lips. "I have a fantasy, too." There's a mischievous look in her eyes.

I raise an eyebrow. "Do tell." I'm anxious to hear this.

"Have you ever titty-fucked anyone?"

If I thought I was hard before, I'd cut granite with my erection after hearing her idea, now. "No, but I'd love to try, with you." I tweak her nipple for good measure, and she moans.

"Yes, I want to try it."

I can't get my jeans off fast enough. When I pull my underwear down, my cock slaps against my stomach. I crawl upon the table and straddle her stomach.

Bella licks her lips as she stares at my appendage.

I grab hold of it, gently stroking, up and down. "You ready, baby?"

She nods. "Oh, yeah."

She lays back on the table, pushing her jugs up. They're so big, there's no way I'm going to get in there properly, but we'll figure it out. Bella squishes her boobs together and I slide my dick between them.

"Oh, God… that feels."

"Fuck my tits, Masen. Fuck them, hard." Bella's voice is breathy. My hips start to piston. Watching them jiggle is such a turn-on for me. This won't last long, the sights, sounds, the smells…

"Bella, I'm gonna come." I manage to grunt out.

"Do it. Come all over my tits."

"Oh, fuck!" I grab my shaft and pump the fluid all over her honkers, the jizz squirting further than I meant, hitting her in the eye.

"Sorry." I pant out, as my dick still coats her with my baby juice.

She laughs. "Were you pent-up, Masen?"

For some reason I don't like her calling me that; that's what all the others call me. I want to hear her call me Edward.

I climb off the table with shaky legs, and walk over to get some paper towels. I hand Bella a few to clean-up the mess I made.

She smiles beautifully at me. "Thanks."

I smile back at her but it feels like it's a grimace.

"What's wrong?" Her eyebrows pinched into a V.

I run my hand through my hair. "I introduced myself to you as Masen."

"Yes." She watches me warily.

"Technically, that is my name. It's my middle name, but only the employees around here call me that. My family and close friends call me Edward," I sigh at the blank stare she's giving me. "My family owns this circus. It was a way for me to keep my distance from people." I try to explain my reasoning.

"Carlisle and Esme, they allow the employees to refer to them as such." She states, and it's true; they do allow the employees to call them by their given names.

I drop my head. "Yes."

She runs her hand through my hair, offering me comfort. "I get it… Edward." She says my name slowly, like she's testing out what I'll do. Little does she know, it's what I want. "You were trying to distance yourself from them, for what reason, I don't know. You said you allow your family and close friends to call you Edward, right?" I nod knowing she can feel it with her hand in my hair. "Isn't a circus like a family, Edward? You live together, travel, eat, work, sleep, do everything together. This circus, these people, they are your family." She states passionately.

I raise my head to look at her. There's no judgment there, only warmth and understanding. I pull her into a hug. "Thank you, Bella."

She hugs me back. "You're welcome."

"I want you to be a part of my family." I say into her her hair.

She giggles. "I'm not going anywhere."

I squeeze her a little tighter. "Good, cause you're my Triple B."

She pulls back with a confused look on her face. "Triple B?"

I smirk. "Big Boobie Bella."

She slaps my arm and laughs. "I'm so glad I found this circus."

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Me too, sweetheart, me too."

.

.

.

~THE END!~~

.

.

.

AN: This story was thanks to Sherry. She sent me a video on Facebook, told me I should fic it, laughed about it, and two days later, my writers block got chipped away a bit. Thank you so much, Sherry, for all that you do. This one's for YOU!


End file.
